des vacances interminablent
by fate-san
Summary: hayate signum nanoha et vivio partent pour une semaines de vacances à la neige...
1. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre : alerte à la base.

Assez tard ce soir là, Hayate convoqua d'urgence Fate, Signum, Nanoha, Vita et Rein dans son bureau. Il devait approcher les 23h30, et toute la base était en alerte maximum. En se rendant dans le bureau de la commandante, Fate et Nanoha, virent les diverses unités courir dans tout les sens.

Hayate semblait complètement perdu lorsque Fate Signum et Nanoha entrèrent dans son bureau. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose qui lui échappait. Et alors que Fate s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui se passait, Hayate leur demanda :

-Où est Rein ?

-Elle arrive, répondit Signum, qu'est ce qui se passe Hayate ? On a repéré un Lost Logia ?

-Un quoi ? demanda la brune le regard perdu sur la console de commande. Ahhh ça !

-Hayate, que se passe t-il ? demanda Fate.

-En faite, je me suis trompé de bouton sur la tablette de commande, je voulais vous convoquer mais ignorant comment faire, j'ai simplement appuyé sur le gros bouton rouge d'alerte.

-Hayate !! s'énerva Nanoha, tu te rends compte de se que tu as fait !!!

-Oui maîtresse Hayate, mettre toute la base en alerte juste pour nous appelé, c'est un peu exagéré, renchérit Signum.

-Mais non je ne parle pas de sa, ajouta Nanoha, Fate et moi nous étions en train de...

-Nanoha !! cria la bonde en lui mettant un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

Nanoha se tordait de douleur lorsque Rein arriva enfin.

En quelques secondes elle eut réglé le problème. Elle fit alors un câlin à son master et attendit, comme ses camarades, l'explication du commandant Yagami pour tout le désordre qu'elle avait mis dans la base.

-J'ai prit une grande décision, annonça Hayate, demain pour nos vacances d'hivers, on va partir une semaine au ski.

-Rein, envoie un message dans toute la base disant que c'était un exercice, soupira fate. Hayate parfois tu es aussi désespérante que Nanoha Pensa-t-elle.

-Yes-desu, répondit rein exécutant les ordres de la bonde.

-Alors qui est ce qui veut venir ? demanda la jeune commandante.

-Moi, répondit de suite Nanoha toujours partante quand il s'agissait de ne pas travailler.

-J'aime pas la neige, répondit Vita, je ne viens pas, en plus si Nanoha s'en va il va falloir quelqu'un pour s'occuper des recrus.

-Rein reste pour s'occuper de la base-desu, maîtresse Hayate, répondit Rein.

-Oh merci Rein, merci Vita, donc on sera quatre, répondit son master visiblement ravie.

-Quatre ? interrogea Fate.

-Oui, toi, Nanoha, Signum et moi.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais venir, dit Fate.

-Ah si !! il nous faut quelqu'un pour surveiller Nanoha !!

-Eh, je ne suis plus une enfant, répondit celle-ci en boudant.

-Ok, je viens, répondit Fate sachant pertinemment que si elle n'y allait pas Nanoha ferait n'importe quoi.

-Et moi non plus je ne veux pas…entama Signum.

-Non Signum, toi tu vas avec notre master, coupa Vita.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut quelqu'un pour la protégée, renchérit Rein.

-Mais pourquoi pas Zafira ou Shamal, insista Signum.

-Ah non, s'indigna Hayate, ils auront besoin de Shamal a la base, et je ne veux pas skier avec un chien.

Elle est toujours aussi méchante envers Zafira pensa Fate.

-D'accord je viens, capitula Signum.

-Super c'est réglé, un sourire ce dessinait sur le visage angélique d'Hayate, nous allons donc répartir les taches… Nanoha tu t'occupes des réservations.

-Hein ? s'exclama fate Mais elle n'a pas peur !!! pensa –t-elle.

Sans tenir compte de cette interruption elle continua :

-Et moi je m'occuperais des combinaisons pour skier.

-ah non ! s'indigna Fate, je veux bien aller skier si sa peut te faire plaisir, mais c'est hors de question de faire du cosplay sur les pistes. Signum tu surveilles Hayate, moi je m'occupe des combinaisons.

-Mais…, interrogea Signum.

-Tu veux faire du ski en tenu de cosplay ? demanda Fate.

-Non mais…, répondit Signum dont le visage prit une teinte rouge pivoine en imaginant ce que son master pouvait bien leur concocter. Ok, je tiendrai Hayate éloigner des valises.

Hayate protestait déjà, mais fate avait prit les choses en main.

-Très bien, Signum tu surveilles Hayate, Hayate ne fait plus de bêtises, va te coucher. Je m'occupe des combinaisons, et Nano… Heu, ma chérie, tu ne préférais pas que je m'occupe aussi des réservations ?

-Non je peux m'en charger, tu peux compté sur moi Hayate, ajouta Nanoha en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Comme tu veux mon ange, lui répondit Fate qui n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle avait une confiance assez limitée en sa compagne quand il s'agissait de s'occuper d'une tache importante sans utiliser son Starlight Breaker. Bien, rendez-vous demain matin à 8H00 devant la base, dit-elle pour conclure. en attendant j'espère que tous se passera bien pensa-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Fate fut réveillé à l'aube, le soleil filtrait à peine les rideaux de sa chambre, lorsqu'elle entendit un grand fracas en provenance d'une pièce à côté. En se retournant elle remarqua tout de suite que Nanoha n'était déjà plus là. Elle se leva, enfila une chemise, et sortit de la chambre en direction du bruit qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Elle commença vraiment à être inquiète lorsqu'elle entendit Vivio pleurer. En se frottant les yeux de sa main droite, elle pénétrait dans la chambre de sa petite fille, la sortie du lit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt consolé la petite cessa de pleurer. La jeune mage accompagner de sa petite fille prirent alors la direction de la cuisine d'où provenait toujours autant de bruit. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce, lorsqu'elles aperçurent…

-Nanoha, s'exclama Fate, mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

-Ah, Fate-chan, tu es déjà réveillée ?

Avec le boucan que tu fabriques sa t'étonnes ? songea Fate.

-Oui, j'ai entendu du bruit…alors heu, je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait…, répondit-elle.

-Tu vas être contente Fate-chérie, j'ai préparer des casses croûtes pour le voyage.

Un grand sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Nanoha, elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir prit cette initiative, et ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde d'avoir réveillé sa petite famille de si bon matin. Elle enveloppa délicatement ses sandwichs dans un linge avant de les mettre dans une boite au milieu des valises.

Nanoha leur proposa alors de s'asseoir pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Fate voulait poser la petite Vivio sur la chaise pour enfant lorsqu'elle remarqua, qu'apaiser, la petite fille s'était endormit dans ses bras. Attendrit elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la remettre dans son lit. Aussi elle décida de simplement la garder avec elle. Fate s'assit, sa fille dans ses bras tandis que Nanoha lui donna une tasse de café et des tartines de confiture.

-Je suis heureuse qu'on prenne une semaine de vacances toutes les trois, sa nous changera de notre petit train de vie a la base, je serais vraiment contente à l'idée de faire de la luge avec Vivio, de lui apprendre a faire des bonhommes de neige…

-Nanoha, Fate souriait, tu es vraiment une bonne mère pour cette enfant, moi qui pensais que tu voulais juste prendre des vacances pour éviter de ''materner'' les recrues, excuse moi.

-Tu es bête, Fate-chan, répondit Nanoha qui ne semblait pas vraiment très surprise, je voulais juste passer un peu plus de temps avec vous deux.

Nanoha se rapprocha alors de la bonde puis l'embrassa.

Un peu avant huit heure du matin, Fate, Nanoha et Vivio sortirent de leur appartement pour se rendre sur le lieu de rendez vous qu'avait donné Fate la veille.

La journée s'annonçait vraiment belle, pour ce premier jour de l'hiver, le soleil bien qu'assez timide et pas très chaud, était présent. Une très belle journée pour des vacances méritée depuis un petit moment.

Signum et Hayate étaient déjà présente devant la base, elles attendaient impatiemment l'arrivé de la petite famille Takamashi.

Lorsque Fate fut assez prêt, elle remarqua tout de suite que Signum avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux laissant penser qu'elle avait passé une nuit blanche, tandis qu'Hayate boudait dans son coin.

-Testarossa, fit Signum en signe de bonjour.

-Salut Signum, Bonjour Hayate, …heu…, bien dormit toutes les deux ? répondit Fate qui voulait rester polie.

Devant le regard noir que lui lançait la Volken ritter, Fate ravala son sourire, sa première impression avait été la bonne, la Velka Knight ne devait pas avoir fermer l'œil de la nuit.

-Très bien…, ironisa-t-elle.

Nanoha avait déposer les derniers bagages à côté d'elle, Fate qui s'était charger de faire elle-même les valises avait prit le strict minimum pour chacune d'entre elle, il ne fallait pas se charger inutilement avait-elle déclarée à sa compagne. Nanoha prit alors son Device dans ses mains et lança un petit :

-Raising Heart Set Up !

Les trois jeunes femmes accompagner de la petite fille se retournèrent les yeux écarquillé sur une Nanoha recouvert de sa barrière jacket.

-Mais que fais-tu Nanoha ? interrogea Fate.

-Je me prépare pour le départ, répondit tout simplement la maîtresse de Raising Heart en haussant les épaules.

-On ne part pas en mission ma chérie, on ne va pas y allé en volant, j'ai demander a Vice de nous déposé en hélicoptère.

-Ahhhh, Nanoha grimaça visiblement déçu, tu aurais du me prévenir.

Cette dernière retira alors sa tenue de combat, lorsque Vice arriva avec son hélicoptère. En bon gentleman il proposa de charger les bagages, ce qui lui fut accordé sans aucune contradiction.

Dans l'hélico, Vivio s'assit entre ses deux mamans tandis que Signum et Hayate s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre. Fate avait remarqué qu'Hayate était nettement de moins bonne humeur que la veille, le fait de ne pas pouvoir les cosplayer pendant leurs vacances devait l'avoir profondément déçu. Fate avait eu du mal à imaginer comment Signum avait réussi une nuit entière à l'empêcher d'approcher les valises, mais elle était vraiment fière du résultat obtenu par son lieutenant.

A peine quelques minutes après leur départ, Hayate ne tarda pas à s'endormir la tête sur l'épaule de Signum, entraînant aussi cette dernière dans les bras de morphée.

Le voyage avait duré en tout deux bonnes heures durant lesquels Vivio avait été très malade et vomis plusieurs fois sur Fate, mais cela n'avait à aucun moment réveillé la petite famille Yagami. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes se réveillèrent, la petite troupe était arrivée à la station.

Cette station de ski avait été recommander au commandant Yagami par un de ses nombreux contact, elle était vraiment très priser mais grâce à ses relations Hayate n'avait eu aucun mal a obtenir un chalet même en prévenant, par l'intermédiaire de Nanoha, à peine quelques heures avant son arriver.

Encore un abus de pouvoir pensa Fate.

Lorsque Vice eut atterrit, il sortit les bagages de l'hélicoptère et repartit directement pour la base ou une montagne de travaille l'attendait.

Tout d'un coup en découvrant le joli petit chalet où elles allaient loger pendant une semaine Hayate retrouva le sourire, elle semblait vraiment heureuse au point d'oublier le cosplay pendant quelques heures.

Vivio elle aussi semblait émerveillée. Les montagnes recouvertes d'une pellicule blanche brillant sous le soleil s'étendait à perte de vu sous ses yeux. Et sur sa droite un petit chalet comme elle en avait souvent vu en image ou dans la télévision. C'était la première fois qu'elle partait en vacances avec ses tantes et ses mères et elles s'annonçaient inoubliable pour l'enfant. Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un flocon de neige avant aujourd'hui.

Vivio se précipita vers le chalet, Signum sur ses pas lui ouvrit la porte, la jeune enfant couru alors a travers les pièces s'arrêtant toutes les trente secondes lorsqu'elle découvrait des ''trésors''.

En entant à son tour dans le chalet portant la moitié des bagages, Fate, après avoir fait rapidement le tour, remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Elle se retourna vers sa compagne et lui demanda :

-Nanoha ?

-Oui , répondit la jeune mage aux yeux bleus qui la suivait avec l'autre moitié des bagages en main.

Signum jouait dans une chambre avec Vivio, mais remarquant l'agitation qui se déroulait dans la pièce principale elle prit cette direction pour revenir aux côté de sa maîtresse. En approchant elle cru comprendre que Nanoha avait fait une petite erreur pour les réservations, mais elle ne s'en étonna pas, Nanoha pouvait être tellement tête en l'aire parfois. Apercevant Signum, Nanoha demanda alors :

-Mais, vous…heu… Vous ne dormez pas ensemble d'habitude ?

Le visage de Signum prit une légère teinte écarlate, elle aussi venait de comprendre le problème, Nanoha s'était effectivement trompé dans les réservations, ce petit chalet était composer de seulement deux chambres, deux chambres composée chacune d'un lit double…

Signum décida alors de prendre les choses en mains :

-Ne t'en fait pas Master Hayate, je dormirai sur une simple couverture a même le sol, tu pourras prendre le lit.

-Mais non ma petite Signum, lui répondit Hayate, ce n'est pas grave on dormira ensemble.

-Mais…, voulu protester sa garde du corps

-Bien c'est régler, conclu Fate qui ne voulait pas passer des heure a parler de quelque chose qui n'avancerais à rien. Hayate partagera donc sa chambre avec Signum, tandis que Vivio Nanoha et moi nous partageons la seconde chambre. Bien et si on mangeait ? Il est un peu tôt mais Nanoha a fait des sandwichs alors…

Tout le monde approuva, morte de faim les quatre amies accompagner de Vivio s'installèrent a table pour un repas bien mérité.


End file.
